Why I want to unite Japan
by ClumsyMaiden
Summary: Ieyasu couldn't sleep with his frustration over the crane and her infatuation towards Kotaro Fuuma.He receives an unexpected visit from an unexpected visitor late at night.


**Hello there,I know that this pairing seems odd and well,I've readed "Blissful Bird" and that's where I got the inspiration to wrote this.I liked this pairing so much. This is a one-shot and take note,this is my first story and I do suck at titles so I apologise for any typos or grammartical errors.**

**If you wish for me to continue,please do tell.**

**Also,I do NOT own Sengoku Basara. If I did,then I'll probably add Megohime and Akihime but if that'll happen,there will be no more Masa and Yuki's fangirls,wouldn't there? :/**

* * *

In the dimly lighted room Ieyasu was pacing back and forth,thinking of a way to get rid of his frustration towards the little crane. It's not that he hated her,it's not that her constant chatting and cute giggles irritates him...it's just she wouldn't look at his way.

All she ever cares about is Kotaro Fuuma. The muscular man has nothing against the shinobi but whenever the oracle would jump or giggle with excitement at the very mention of the man,Ieyasu felt like punching the day light out of someone.

Sighing softly,he comes to a stop,dropping onto the tatami floor with his hand wipping off the sweat that were running down on his forehead. " What is wrong with me...it's not like she'll notice me.." Just then,he heard a knock on his door. It's not like him to shun away a guest,but he didn't want anyone to talk to at the moment,even if he needs some advice to woo the little crane. "I'm sorry but I'm a—little crane." There she was,standing at his door with her eyes full of concern and a slight sorrow. It was late,why is she up? Ieyasu noticed there was something definitely different about the girl. "Am I bothering you,Ieyasu-san..?" She asked softly,her voice almost came out like a whisper,of course,her sadness was hinted in her voice as well.

Ieyasu gave the brightest smile he could muster "You're not bothering me at all,little fact,I would be pleased if you would join me for the night." He suddenly blushed at his own words. Wait —how can he said that? She's an oracle and yet,there he was,inviting her to stay for the night with him knowing well enough how it could end. He then turned his back against her,not being able to face after what he had said. Hearing the door closed behind him,he figured that she had left and expect her to ran away screaming that he's being a pervert. Much to his suprise,he could feel someone sat behind him. Turning around,he got a clear view of the oracle with tears streaming down onto her once joyful face. "I-I don't want you to die...Ieyasu-san..." she said between crying. Why was she saying such thing? Did she had a vision? Whatever it was,he felt a slight guilt hit him because he was the reason she was crying,he was the reason that she's not smiling,he was the reason she wasn't her usual self. "T-That stupid pirate...h-he told me...that when someone went out to fight...t-they died..." She finally said. Ieyasu felt a small relief wash over him. It was only Motochika and his way of messing around with the girl.

"Tsuru.."He whispered,wipping away her tears with his hand and pulled her closer to his body,inhaling the sweet scent that lingers around her. He somehow felt happy that she finally shows concern for him. For once,she's not giggling or fangirling over the Legendary Ninja.

Still hearing the soft sobs that came from her,his arms held her tightly till her head was resting against his muscular chest. He wanted to speak,to tell her that he will still continue on living,he wanted to promise her,that no matter what battles he will engage in the near future,he will return to her with his breath. For the first,he wanted to unite Japan because he was tired of bloodshed and he wanted to form a bond with everyone. To make sure no one has to fight their brothers. He wanted to unite Japan for his friends,for those whom have fallen in battle...but then he found her,the little innocent oracle. Without being tainted by the chaos of this cruel era,he wanted to protect make sure she won't witness any of the rough times that he and his comrades were forced to. He wanted to spend the rest of life,protecting and loving her.

It felt like forever she was sobbing and crying against him but of course,Ieyasu didn't mind.

"Do you...love Kotaro Fuuma?" He finally broke the silence between them. Tsuruhime tilted her head up,looking into Ieyasu's brown eyes with confusion. What is love..? Is what she felt for Kotaro is love..? It took a while for her to find the answer but when she have,she gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Ieyasu-san,I love you!"He could feel his face heating up. "W-what?" The words nearly came out as shout,causing Tsuruhime to frown. Seeing her lips have curved down,Ieyasu then held her tighter but careful enough not to crush her. "It's just...I-I thought you...like Kotaro...?" The crane giggles,shaking her head. "At first I thought I did...but.." She smiled once more. "You were the one who's always there for me...and whenever I am near you,I feel this warmth and safety.I thought you love Oichi-san...but I-I love you.I hope you feel the same as well,Ieyasu-san."Ieyasu smiled peacefuly._"Kami...thank you."_

"I love you as well." With that,he cupped her face,leaning down and pressed his lips against her soft ones. She was taken back by the kiss but she didn't actually pulled away from his embrace. The warmth of lips against hers was quite soothing and comforting that she had forgotten all about Motochika and his little story. Forgotten all about her Twilight Ninja and all about that soon death would come for the both of them. All she could feel,taste and see now is the man that had loved,protected and cherished her ever since they met. Tsuruhime returned the kiss just as gentle as he was kissing her. She closed her eyes softly,holding the man she love tightly as the other did the same.

Outside of the room,Motochika and Masamune giggled to themselves,satisfied that their plans actually works.

* * *

**How was that guys? :D**

**Please NO flame and I welcome constructive you wish me to continue on the story,please do inform.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~!**


End file.
